Truth or Laser Shark alternate
by toonanimefan
Summary: The second episode of TDROTI is my favorite episode, except I didn't like how that first challenge went down so this is my take on it...and everybody is going to be humiliated. Rated T just in case.
1. Author's note

p class="MsoNormal"strongAuthor's note: Okay so when I first watched the second episode of Total Drama ROTI I was not happy with how the trivia game challenge was played and not finished so I decided to make it where Chris embarrasses everybody…..with Mike being last because we all know how bad he wants to keep his MPD a secret, that we want it to be suspenseful for him. He He he I'm so evil. Please review and I'll make the challenge chapter soon./strong/p 


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay so I know I said I'm going to embarrass everyone this time but I decided to leave a few people out of the embarrassment to make it better…..this means that the game will end when Mike's secret is revealed and he leaves to go and hide. The order will go like this: Sam, Brick, B, Cameron, Scott, Zoey, Dakota and then Mike….that leaves Lightning, Anne Maria, Dawn and Jo from being humiliated….just trying to clear that up, it would be better then what I originally planned trust me. I don't own Total Drama at all; if I did things would have turned out differently. I'm not sure what I'm going to embarrass Scott, Zoey and Dakota with but I'll think of something soon.**

 **After the rules of the game are explained:**

"First question goes to the Rats: Who did this on the one and only date they ever had?" Chris asks. Then a farting noise is heard from the screen above him. Both teams started laughing while Sam's face was turning Red.

"How did you get that?" Sam asks as he hits the buzzer that shocked him.

"Who wet their pants on the first and last day of school?" Chris asks Team Maggots.

"Whoa one of us is a pants wetter?" Mike asks.

As the clock was ticking Jo notices Brick's face is turning wet, "He who sweats it wets it, team before pride maggot." She tells him, so he buzzes in.

"Ow…..fine it was me." Brick says as the other team was laughing.

Chris then announced that both teams were tied with 1.

"Ah thanks Brick, I know that must have been tough." Zoey comforts him.

"Rats whose first name is really Beverly?" Chris asks smiling.

"That's not an embarrassing question….Who cares if a girl's real name is Beverly?" Brick asks.

But it wasn't Dawn or Dakota's question it was B who buzzed in.

"Correct Beverly Rats gets the point, but I would have preferred a verbal response." Chris says.

"But B never talks, just look at his aura." Dawn says and B shrugs looking at Chris frowning.

"Don't care, so as a quick punishment." Chris dunks them under water for a little bit and Scott almost got eaten by the shark under water but managed to get out of his mouth safely.

Confessional Cam:

Scott- "Ow, what the? A shark tooth?" He pulls it out of his butt.

Fang- Looking in a mirror at his broken tooth and growls in anger while breaking the little mirror.

Mike- "I really hope Chris doesn't ask me anything embarrassing….."

End Confessional Cam:

Scott is climbing out of the water back into his seat, "Thanks for leaving me down their team….I think you can win this challenge without me."

Anne Maria from the other team yells, "If he's not going to be playing, I'm not either."

"Uh since I've already been humiliated can I go?" Sam asks.

"Okay all of you just settle down…..We're going to continue with the challenge and if someone has some interjections than you'll be Fang's next meal." Chris was glaring at them but thinking over about what he said they decided to cooperate.

"Alright, forgetting that little distraction…..Maggots who wore a diaper until they were 11?"

Right as Chris finished asking the question most of the players started cracking up hysterically.

"I grew up as a bubble boy!" Cameron yells defending himself and presses the buzzer receiving the shock too. This only caused Scott, Lightning and Anne Maria to laugh harder.

"He He, okay were going to take a short commercial break, so everyone has a chance to stop laughing…He He He." Chris says before bursting out laughing himself.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry that I'm ending it here for now…but I need all of you to help me with an idea on how to embarrass Scott, Zoey and Dakota. I already know what to do for Mike but those three….So please help by leaving ideas in your reviews….please, please, please.**


End file.
